tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rotania
Rotania was based in Sunchales, Santa Fe, Argentina, and manufactured agricultural, forestry tractors, graders and combine harvesters. It was founded in 1915 and closed in 1995. It was founded by Don Alfredo Rotania as Rotania & Cia in San Cristóbal, Santa Fe, and later moved to Sunchales. Don Alfredo Rotania, arrived in Argentina with his brothers in 1911, settled in Sunchales, Santa Fe and installed a workshop of agricultural machines in the same town to meet the needs of the area, his brothers are associated, Miguel, Fernando and Enrique, devoting himself between the years 1920 to 1930 to the repair of agricultural machines, engines and cars Rugby and Durant together with the manufacture of elements for steam threshing machines (in 1923 with the invention of a straw tube that was attached to the steam threshers), in turn were dedicated to the exploitation of this type of machines threshing wheat and flax, arriving to have four teams, followed by the manufacture of machines with trailed trillage on horseback or tractor. This experience gives rise to these machines could move by their own means. Don Alfredo began his experiments in 1927, achieving his purpose by creating a machine called "Espigadora-Trilladora with adaptability of an automotive train in the front wheel". On December 18, 1929, they created the world's first self-propelled harvester, certified under invention patents No. 32397 and 35472. They used their own foundry. In addition, it removes straws, the corn and sunflower heads were Rotania brand. The first automotive harvester in the world was made in Argentina. The invention offered Hercules engine and Chevrolet differential. The same today rests in the city of Sunchales, as a reminder of the great invention that these gringos created, who would say it, of Sunchales for the world, of Argentina for the world. Enzo Rotania was born from the Rotania-Panero marriage. Enzo was president of Rotania for many years, and was also the creator of Rotania No. 8., thus marking the end of blo od traction in the wheat fields. The Rotania brand achieved meritorious prestige in the fields of Argentina and in other South American countries through thousands of units produced, reached to have more than 400 employees in the plant of 16,000 meters covered. The sale worked through bank loans. The most common places of sale were Córdoba, La Pampa and Entre Ríos, within the country. The company Rotania Hnos. Manufactured very important elements for the development of the time, within its inventions and developments we can mention the machine to cut butter bars for the company Sancor, tractors, motor graders, autohileradoras, draggers, corn harvesting platforms , equipment poroteros, soy equipment and windmills. In 1956 the factory became the property of the sons of the founders, who followed the tradition. Produced machinery for the country through more than 60 dealers, and also for Brazil, Uruguay, Paraguay, Venezuela, Bolivia and the Dominican Republic. Unfortunately, the policy of indiscriminate opening of imports promoted in the 1990s meant that this important company must close its doors after years of prestige. Today, the German Claas occupies the site of La Rotania in Sunchales and has maintained part of the history of Rotania. Models References Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Rotania Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina Category:Tractor brands Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Swathers